ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tutorial: Wie erstelle ich eine neue Seite für ein Item?
Persönliche Anmerkung Wie schon oben zu lesen, ist dies nur ein "Leitfaden". Auf wunsch von Nutzern die hier noch nicht zurechtkommen, entsteht nun dieses "Tutorial". Dies ist aber nur die Art, wie Ich meine Artikel in diesem Clopedia erstelle, aber ich hoffe das es Euch allen eine Hilfe sein wird. Diverse Anregungen, Wünsche oder Verbesserungs Vorschläge könnt ihr gerne auf der Diskussionsseite hinterlassen. Dann werde ich mich gerne darum kümmern. Yuuki 12:57, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Das Bild Zuerstmal solltet ihr das deutsche Bild zu dem Item machen. Das heißt, ihr markiert das Item im Spiel und macht dann davon einen Screenshot. Ich persönlich empfehle hier zu ein seperates Screenshots programm welches sich "SimpleScreenshot" nennt (als Freeware Downloadbar ) Nachdem ihr das Screenshot gemacht habt, schneidet ihr es mit Hilfe von Paint zurecht. Es sollte ungefähr so aussehen wie folgendes bild: Datei:Sichel.jpg Achtet bittet darauf, das ihr es auch gleich unter dem Itemnamen und als .jpg speichert, dies ist sehr wichtig. Nun müsst ihr das Bild Hochladen, dazu klickt ihr auf Hochladen, siehe folgendes Bild: Datei:Tutorialitem5.jpg und darauf hin befindet ihr euch im folgenden Fenster: Datei:Tutorialitem6.jpg Ihr müsst zuerst ein wenig hinterscrollen, um diese ansicht zu erhalten. Mit Durchsuchen, wählt ihr die Datei aus, die ihr hochladen wollt. Beschreibung/Quelle und Lizenz bedarf es meines Wissens nach keine Auswahl. Nun einfach Datei Hochladen und euer Itembild ist nun nutzbar. In unserem fall ist es das Item bild von Sichel. Den Artikel Anlegen Wenn ihr den Artikel für eine Seite anlegen wollt wo dieses Item bereits verwendet wird, sehr ihr das Item einem roten Schriftzug geschrieben. Wenn ihr nun ein Item anlegen wollt und ihr wisst nicht mehr wo sich dieses befindet, sucht es entweder über die Suchfunktion oder aber (und das nur wenn ihr euch 100% sicher seit das es diesen artikel nicht gibt) klickt einfach auf Neuer Artikel. Diesen Button findet ihr direkt über den Button für das Bilder hochladen. Um sich die arbeit nun erstmal zu erleichtern, empfiehlt es sich in einem weiteren Tab das Englische FFXIClopedia zu öffnen. Solltet ihr den englischen Namen nicht wissen, ist es oft auch hilfreich die Deutsch/Englisch verlinkung des Wikis zu nutzen. Da ich als schau Artikel das Item "Sichel" verwende. Ich geh ich dazu auf Holzverarbeitung --> Amateur und wechsel denn durch Sprachauswahl links, mit hilfe der rechten Maustaste, ins englische Wiki und somit auch in ein neuen Tab. Sollte nun keine Deutsch/Englisch verlinkung bestehen, verwendet im Spiel einfach /translate "Itemname" ge und es wird automatisch übersetzt. Nun klickt ihr das Rotgeschrieben Item an, oder ihr klickt auf neuen Artikel. Bei letzterem müsst ihr den Itemnamen oben korrekt eintragen. Für euch öffnet sich im normalfall der Grafische Editor, dieser ist meineserachtens für Anfänger nicht gerade leicht, daher wechseln wir erstmal in den Quellcode. Dies geschieht über das kleine schwarze fensterbild rechts oben, siehe auf folgenden bild: Datei:Tutorialitem1.jpg Nachdem ihr das Zeichen angeklickt habt, lädt der grafische Editor einen augenblick und wechselt dann in folgende ansicht: Datei:Tutorialitem2.jpg ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Nun öffnet ihr den Englischen Artikel und klickt links oben auf '''Bearbeiten. Somit wechselt ihr nun in folgende ansicht. Hier ist es nun Wichtig, das ihr erstmal die Verlinkung zum deutschen Artikel anlegt. Richtet dafür euer Augenmerk auf den Rotenkreis: Datei:Tutorialitem4.jpg Wenn ihr das erledigt habt, drückt einfach ganz Kullant die Tastenkombination Strg+A, dies markiert den gesamten Artikel. Wenn alles Grau unterlegt ist, hat die Tastenkombination gewirkt und nun Kopieren wir den Text mit 'Strg+C. Nun Wechselt ihr wieder in den Tab des deutschen Items, welches ihr nun anlegen wollt. Klickt mit der Maus in den Editor und drückt nun Strg+V und der Kopierte Text wird nun eingefügt. Nachdem Kopieren, wechselt ihr wieder in den Englischen Artikel und Speichert ihn, damit die Verlinkung auf den Deutschen Artikel auch übernommen wird. Das Übersetzen Nun kommt es wohl an das Schwerste. Wer nicht die Deutschen schreibweisen der Vorlagen kennt, wird es hier vielleicht sehr schwer haben. Hier muss man erstmal das englische ins Deutsche übersetzen und die Vorlagen austauschen. Um ein verwirrendes erklären zu vermeiden, seht euch einfach mal beide folgende Bilder an: Datei:Tutorialitem16.jpg Datei:Tutorialitem8.jpg Wer noch nicht daraus schlau geworden ist, kann sich nun die lange und vielleicht auch verwirrende erklärung und beschreibung durchlesen: *Im englischen sehen wir die Category:Smithing die schreibweise von Category kann so bleiben, wer will kann dieses auch gerne ins deutsche übersetzen --> Kategorie. Im Prinzip reicht es hier, aus Smithing --> Schmieden zu machen. Das gleiche zählt für die Anderen Category auch. Es reicht nur den Deutschen namen der Kategorie einzufügen. *Nun ist es natürlich auch sehr wichtig, die englische verlinkung einzubauen, dieses schaut bei unserer Datei so aus: en:Sickle *Darunter finden wir nun das File: , hier müsst ihr nun nach dem Doppelpunkt den deutschen namen eintragn. Hier ist es nun :Sichel.jpg *Nun kommen wir zu Statistics: Im deutschen schreiben wir Statisk und darunter finden wir den Deutschen Namen des Items und die Beschreibung, die wir auf den Bild sehen. Sollte das item jedoch ein Rar/ex item sein, solltet ihr nebem dem namen (vor dem br, welches für einen zeilenumbruch steht) {Rar} {Exklusiv} schreiben. Aber beachtet hier, das ihr zwei geschweifte Klammern auf beiden seiten braucht: das ganze sollte dann letzendlich so aussehen --> *Other Uses --> Andere Verwendungen. Hier sind die deutschen vorlagen wohl am verwirrensten. Erstmal sollte man die deutschen namen der Aufträge einfügen. Sollte man sich nicht sicher sein, welche das ist, klickt man einfach im Englischen Artikel auf die Aufträge und wechselt dann die sprache ins Deutsch. Somit habt ihr schnell und einfach den Auftragsnamen. Manchmal kann es auch sein, das ihr Guildpoints hier stehen habt, dies lautet dann ganz einfach: --> . Nun gibt es auch noch noch den Resaleprice. im Deutschen ist das ganze ein wenig komplizierter. Seht euch dazu einfach folgendes bild noch an: Datei:Tutorialitem17.JPG ---- Nun kommt man zu Synthesis Recipes´--> Synthese-Rezepte *Craft steht für Handwerk und gehört so in den Vorlagen auch eingetragen. Dann muss man nur noch die Handwerksnamen einfügen auf Deutsch und gut ist. *Yield wird hier übersetzt als Ausbeute *Bei dem Verwendeten kristall, kann man die vorlage lassen wie sie ist. Ihr schreibt lediglich die Deutschen Namen hinein. Fire = Feuer - Crystal = Kristall **Hinweis: Light = Licht, Lightnin = Blitz und Dark = Dunkelheit. Hier treten oftmals verwechslungen auf. Used in Recipes = Verwendet in Rezepten Desynthesis Recipe = Desynthese-Rezepte Obtained From Desynthesis = Erhältlich aus der Desynthese von *Hinweis: Mit den eintragungen zu diesen drei bereichen, läuft es genau so wie bei Synthese-Rezepte Als beispiel, siehe folgendes Bild: Datei:Tutorialitem9.jpg ---- Nun kommen wir zu "How to Obtain", was im deutschen ziemlich einfach als Beschaffung übersetzt wird. Bei der Vorlage zum Auktionshaus, werden die gleichen namen Verwendet wie in den Auktionshäusern des Spiels. Vergleiche hierzu einfach die beiden roten kästchen in den folgenden zwei bildern: Datei:Tutorialitem12.jpg ---- Datei:Tutorialitem13.jpg ---- Unter der Auktionshaus vorlage, findet ihr schon den nächsten punkt. die Merchants, zu deutsch Händler. Hier sollte man den Price, Type, Location ins deutsche Übersetzen --> Preis, Typ, Region. *Manchmal findet man unter Beschaffung auch Aussault --> Entsendung. Hierzu muss man derzeit sagen, das die seiten zu Entsendung noch nicht alle auf Deutsch vorhanden sind und die Missionsnamen großteils noch fehlen. *Wundert euch nicht, falls ihr manchmal glaubt, das Verlinkungen nicht gehen. Dies kann meist sein, weil noch nicht alle Regionen, NPC's und viele andere seiten nicht angelegt sind. Von daher lasst euch davon nicht Entmutigen. *Kontrolliert nach jeder Änderung die ihr vorgenommen anhand von dem Button Vorschau unten, ob das auch alle Verlinkungen und formatierungen funktionieren. Meistens fällt einem erst dabei auf, das man sich irgendwo vertippt hat. *Solltet ihr mal etwas nicht übersetzen können, egal aus welchem grund, ist es wichtig das ihr ganz oben die Vorlage übersetzung einfügt. das ganze sollte dann in der vorschau so aussehen: Dieser Artikel ist noch nicht vollständig übersetzt. Du kannst helfen, ihn komplett ins Deutsche zu übersetzen, indem du ihn editierst. *Wie Ihr nun vielleicht bemerkt habt, ist das ganze nicht schwer, da man nicht viel an der Englischen Vorlage ändern muss. Man muss keine Formatierungen neu setzen, nur übersetzen und die Englischen Vorlagen teils mit der Deutschen ersetzen. *Ihr könnt natürlich auch andere Deutsche artikel als vorlage nehmen und diese dann mit den Daten zum neuen Item ändern Kategorie:Tutorials